


Life Would Suck Without You

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, i have a problem and it's allen with a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Convincing your guardian that you're not longer a child and perfectly capable of making your own decisions, even if they turn out to be mistakes, can be an exhausting task.Done for day seven DGM Fanworks Initiative. Prompts: OTP, Friendship, Love, Romance.





	Life Would Suck Without You

_‘Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn’t miss you but I can’t let you go.’ _ -Kelly Clarkson 

 

If the hallway hadn’t been empty, he was sure he would’ve missed the sound. Crying. From the girl’s bathroom. After a moment’s consideration, he closed his silver eyes and peeked his head in. “Excuse me, I’m not looking, I swear, I just wanted to be sure you didn’t need any help.” 

A sniff. “I’m fine, Allen, go away.” 

“Lena?” Those eyes popped back open. “Who pissed you off?” 

“The school board,” she drawled again, wiping her eyes and cleaning up the makeup smeared in its wake. “So you can’t beat them up.” 

“Lena, come on, I wouldn’t do that. I’d get Kanda to do that.” 

A laugh escaped her, still drying her eyes. “Of course.” 

“What problem could the school board have with you? You’re like the best student here.” 

“It had nothing to do with my grades and everything to do with my skirt length.” 

Allen’s eyes dropped. The garment in question was a cute, frilly thing that was maybe an inch above her knees. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“Apparently, it’s too short and I’m distracting the boys from their studies.” 

“Then those straight boys need to learn to focus past their hormones.” 

“It’s also ‘very unbecoming of a lady.’”

They’d basically called her a slut. Over absolutely nothing, “Those guys have their priorities seriously fucked up.” 

The young woman was reapplying her makeup. “Why aren’t you in class, anyway?” Her friend was silent, but his expression became the epitome of guilt. “Oh, you’re not.” 

“Lena-” 

“Allen, that guy is toxic!” 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know him.” 

“Everything about him is sketchy. He transfers here out of nowhere, in the middle of the year, he’s friendly and talkative but he doesn’t say anything, and that smile! Allen, that smile is so empty is scares me.” 

“You’ve only seen him on autopilot. That happens when he’s overloaded.” He could relate.

“And you fly to men like him like moths do candle flames,” she sighed. “You’re skipping class to meet up with him, what does that tell you?” 

“Ha! Shows what you know- I have a study hall this period.” 

“And Lavi?” 

“If he’s such a delinquent, why do you care if he’s skipping?” 

“Because you are who you hang with,” Lenalee told him, even turning from the mirror to look at him. “And you’re falling for this guy hard. I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m fine, Lena, I promise,” he replied with a bright grin. “What?” he asked when her expression faltered further. 

“That smile,” she muttered, and pushed past him to leave the bathroom. 

He left as well, but didn’t follow her down the hall. “Sounds like you should ditch your new boy toy,” a voice from behind him spoke, and Allen relaxed in the same second he was startled, turning to the redhead. 

“That’s one opinion.” 

“Of your best friend,” the other countered. 

“My overprotective best friend. She’s the only one thinking like that, and quite honestly, I think she’s jealous.” 

“Of me? I doubt that.” 

“Of me because I get you. I’m not the only one who goes for tall, handsome and mysterious, you know.” 

“…Even when the mystery is gone?” 

“Even if the day came that I know everything about you Lavi, I think I’ll still be plenty hooked on you.” 

“And why is that?” he asked, but the incoming footsteps of a hall monitor hurried them into the boy’s bathroom, then into a stall- Allen standing on the seat so only Lavi’s feet were seen in case the monitor decided to venture in. 

Whoever it was, they walked right by, and both teens breathed relief. “Now,” Allen spoke softly, and the redhead turned to him, resting his hands on his lover’s waist. “Because despite what well-intentioned Lena said, I’m not with you because I get a thrill out of it, though there are a lot of those with you. I like being around you, being with you. There are times I-” 

The other clapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t,” he asked, expression pleading. “Just… not yet. Please.” 

“I’m better at showing than telling anyway.” 

“You are, but how about I just make you feel good for now?” came the question, fingers running under the edge of the younger teen’s pants. 

“Here?” 

“You can keep your voice down for me, can’t you Allen?” Lavi asked, giving his own lips a lick for good measure. “I’ll just be sucking you off, so no mess, promise.” 

“…If I can’t scream, there’s gonna be hair pulling.” 

“Mm, please do,” was the reply, palming his lover’s pants, gaze on the other male already biting on his lower lip. “So eager. You like this idea, don’t you? You always turn to mush when there’s a chance we’ll get caught.” 

“Lavi, come on…” 

“A shame I can’t spank you first. I know how much you love your foreplay.” 

“Lavi…” 

“You want it so much, do you? Such a little slut.” 

“Only for you.” 

The redhead groaned this time, finally releasing the painfully-erect penis his lover was hiding. Another lick to his lips, and he swallowed it down to the hilt. 

Allen gasped, hanging onto the taller teen’s shoulders for dear life so he didn’t fall forward, aware of the strong grasp on his hips. The heat didn’t relent- his partner had no gag reflex to speak of, swallowing and sucking around the length while the gray-eyed man hung on with all he could. “Yes, yes…” he moaned lowly, fingers curling into stark red strands. “So good… Daddy,” he whispered in the other’s ear. Allen felt the returned moan, and the ministrations pick up. 

He clung to the strands, tugs becoming stronger as he grew closer. “Yes, Daddy, yes, make me come for you,” the younger teen breathed as the coil within him started to unravel. “Close, close, I-” The other’s grasp allowed minimal bucking as he came, and there wasn’t a drop that didn’t go down the redhead’s throat. “Now we have a very big problem.” 

“You want me to fuck you as much as I want to fuck you, my cute little slut?” 

“So much…” 

“I’d have to go really slow so no one would hear. Can you be good for me through that?” 

“Anything for you, Daddy.” 

There was the sound of a throat clearing, and a voice both young men were all too familiar with. “Gentlemen.” 

“Vice Principal,” Lavi spoke good-naturedly. “Interested in a three-way?” 

“Pull yourselves together and then you’re coming with me to my office.” 

Both young men sighed, then spoke together, “Yes, Mam.” 

&

This wasn’t the first time he’d sat with Lavi in the vice principal’s office, but going off how livid she was, it might be the last. She’d called his own father and Lavi’s grandfather, but Allen had yet to meet the older man, his own father usually arrived first. Today was no different, the man greeting his son with a slap upside the head. “Will you quit getting caught, Idiot?!”

“Pastor Marian, that’s not really the attitude we try to instill in our students,” the vice principal spoke up. 

“Whatever you’re doing clearly isn’t working,” the man deadpanned. “What the hell was he doing anyway? You just said he was in trouble.” 

“These two were found together in a bathroom stall-” 

“He was getting laid?! That’s what you called me over for? I consider it a miracle this little idiot can even get laid, and you interrupt him?!” 

“Oh, someone, please kill me,” Allen muttered, hiding his face in his hands, hating that his lover was snickering. 

“Pastor Marian, again, that’s really not the attitude we aim for. In fact, that’s an extraordinarily bad attitude for a parent to have.” 

“A realistic one?” the man deadpanned, and Allen felt a light grasp on one of his hands. He looked over to see Lavi taking into both his own to give it a kiss. “Aw, isn’t that sweet?”

“You wouldn’t say that if you heard some of the things they were saying to each other earlier,” the woman countered, and Allen felt his lover slip something into his hand. Almost and oval, and on a chain. Some sort of pendant? 

“Like what?” Cross asked, but he didn’t sound very interested. Allen looked at the smooth metal now in his hand. It was a single dog tag on a chain, engraved with ‘Daddy’s Cute Little Slut.’ What Lavi always called him. He knew he probably shouldn’t like the nickname as much as he did, but- 

It was snatched out of his hands. Worse yet, his father was the one looking at it. “Oh, come on Lady, that’s adorable.” 

“I disagree, and they’re both suspended for two weeks.” 

The man snorted. “Give them even more chances to hook up. Yeah, that’ll show ‘em.” 

“We trust parents to discipline their children accordingly. You seem to not be up for the challenge, though, and your son is suffering for it. One phone call and-” 

“You even think about taking my son from me and I will show you the meaning of ‘God’s wrath,’” he replied dangerously. 

“Then I look forward to seeing an improvement in Allen’s behavior.” 

“Tch. Come on, Allen.” 

The teen spared his lover a grateful glance before following his father out, and received a grin in return. Until they saw each other again, it would have to be enough. 

&

The drive home started quiet, his father twice as irritable as these encounters usually made him. Probably because of the vice principal’s thinly-veiled threat. “I’m sorry we got caught,” he finally muttered. “It was probably my fault.” 

The man snorted. “I’m not mad at you. You’re seventeen with good sense. Well, normally. Just don’t do it at school anymore, okay? It’d be fucking boring without you and your nonsense running around.” 

“Okay, Dad, I promise.” 

“…Pretty nice present he gave you. One hell of an endearment, though.” 

“Oh, please, can we not talk about that?” 

“Would not have taken you to be one with a-” 

“Dad!” 

“Yeah, that, exactly.” 

Allen groaned, throwing his head back against the seat. “I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?” 

“Sure you will. But not till we get home.” 

Allen groaned again. “…Have you met Lavi’s grandfather?” 

“He introduced himself when he started coming to service. I don’t really remember; I was busy internally laughing at you gawking at his grandson in the yard.” 

“Hey, said grandson was totally gawking back, thank you. And then we made out behind the church while everyone else was the social. Kinda wish I’d been paying more attention then, though. Lavi’s mood just plummets the second he’s mentioned.” 

“He’s a stern man and Lavi’s very carefree. It makes sense they’d have difficulty getting along.” 

“I guess. So about this suspension…” 

“Clean the house from top to bottom and you can have your ‘Daddy’ over as much as you like.” 

“Hey! We’re in the driveway!” 

“Still not in the house, Idiot.” 

Allen growled in frustration, but let it go, and prayed his father did the same. 

&

Allen texted Lavi as soon as he got back into the one-floor space he and his father called home, but it was almost two hours before he heard back. ‘Sorry,’ was the reply. ‘Got lectured by the vp again, and then by Gramps. I’m so grounded.’ 

‘For how long?’ Allen dared write back. 

‘Probably until I die.’ 

He snickered. ‘Seriously now.’ 

‘For the duration of the suspension at least, and I have to clean everything in sight. The house, the yard… everything. How’d it go on your end?’ 

‘Clean the house, but after that, Dad said I could have you over as much as I like.’ 

‘…I really wish Gramps was more like your dad.’ 

‘Me too,’ the auburn head admitted. ‘Maybe I could swing by while he’s at work and help you outside or something.’ 

‘Or something,’ was the agreement, and Allen had a feeling it had nothing to do with yard work. There was a large weeping willow in Lavi’s backyard that had a tree house his grandfather had built when he was a kid that was still, amazingly, structurally sound. He bet any money his lover intended to drag him into it. Would not be the first time. 

Just the same, two days later (he got his own chore done and inspected before venturing out), Allen was pedaling his bike up the road to Lavi’s house. It was a weekday, the redhead’s guardian at work, and when the visitor got off the bike to walk into the large backyard, he was stopped still a few moments, and Lavi was actually at work like he was supposed to be. 

He’d clearly been at it awhile, in shorts and shirt off and sweaty from raking up leaves and branches the mammoth tree had shed. A black bandana held his hair back from his face as he worked, stopping now and then to wipe the sweat off his face. Yummy. 

Allen watched Lavi from the shade a good ten minutes before he was noticed. “Enjoying the show?” the redhead chuckled. 

“Very much,” was the reply, pushing off from against the garage wall. “I never realized how muscular you are before.” 

“Oh, and he likes that, does he?” 

“I like all of you,” Allen declared, now inches from him. 

“Here to give me a hand? Or would you like me to give you one?” 

“Part of me really wants you to take me against the house where everyone can see, but that’d probably get us into more trouble.” 

“There’s always the tree house,” his lover breathed back, heat igniting in his eyes. 

“Mm, but wouldn’t it be better to show your grandfather we can be productive when we’re together too? Although I should probably be gone before he gets home.” 

“That won’t be for awhile yet, and this’ll take all day. And I know I could definitely use a break.” 

“Promise you’ll get right back to work afterwards?” 

“With you nagging me, how could I not?” he chuckled affectionately.

“To the tree house, then,” the visitor grinned. 

The second he was up the rope ladder and into the small space, Lavi, right behind him, pulled his body close to his own, despite the tanned form being slicked with sweat. It only made his natural scent stronger, and Allen inhaled deeply. “Gonna take me right here?” he asked. 

“I’m going to tease the hell out of you first,” the lust-filled tone declared, reaching around the shorter form- hot hands sliding into his pants. 

“No, come on, just take me, Daddy, I need you.” 

“Do you now?” came the intrigued question. Allen had never made a statement like that before. 

“I’ve been going crazy since the last time,” he moaned. “I tried touching myself, but it just made it worse because it wasn’t you.” 

“Really now?” the redhead asked, pulling the lube from its hiding place. “You were touching yourself thinking of me?” 

“I always think about you,” Allen spoke, casting a gaze over his shoulder that had a humbling effect on his partner. “I need you, Daddy, so much I already stretched myself before I came over.” 

Lavi responded by sliding the other’s pants off down the curve of his ass to his knees. “So you did,” he observed of the wetted entrance. “What a good little slut I have.” 

“Please, please,” Allen begged again. 

“Weren’t you the one trying to keep me on point before?” 

“Take me!” his lover yelled, hot and flushed and Lavi didn’t have the willpower to refuse any longer. He slid inside the shorter body, the both of them groaning, as while he only had a few inches on his lover, those inches allowed him to hug that form while he thrust into it. “Yes, yes… It’s so good, Lavi. It’s g-good, right?” 

“It always is with you,” he breathed back. “Everything is with you.” 

Allen tilted his head so he could give his lover a messy kiss, only to soon break away with a moan. 

“Are you close already, my love?” 

He almost melted at the endearment. “You’ve… never…” 

“You’re still my cute slut, but you’re also the one who’s shown me how to love. I love you, Allen.” His pace slowed. “Once I realized you were going to say that to me, I got scared, but… I love you, Allen Walker, and I don’t want anyone else.” 

“I love you too, Lavi,” his partner managed weakly, but whole-heartedly, and they kissed again before the redhead resumed his pace. “Yes, yes!” he cried out as his relief came closer. “I’m- I’m-” was all that could be managed while he shuddered with such intensity, the other man right there with him. 

“I love you,” the redhead spoke again, nuzzling into his lover’s shoulder. 

“That’s lovely,” an irritated tone spoke from below them. “You’re also grounded for the rest of your natural life.” 

“You’re being too hard on them,” a voice Allen was much more familiar with followed. “They genuinely like each other.” 

“They’re teenagers,” the previous tone returned. “Get yourselves together and get down here!” 

The two shared a dismal look -and another kiss- and made their way back down the rope ladder to their guardians. “You just asked we not do it at school,” Allen reminded his father. 

“I’m not the one pissed,” Cross returned, glancing the older man. 

“You should be,” he replied sternly. “They’re children.” 

“There is a hefty difference between children and teenagers, but you over-coddle either and you have a very big problem on your hands. The very problem developing in your charge.” 

“And Allen’s just perfect, is he?” 

“I’m not a perfect parent. But he’s a model son. You two need to have a long conversation. Allen, get your ass home.” His bike wouldn’t fit in the car, but that was okay. Risking further anger, he gave Lavi a kiss before he went. His lover’s grandfather didn’t look pleased, but while his own father went to take a drag off his cigarette, Allen knew he saw the man grin. 

“So smug,” the oldest man snarled, causing him to stop in his tracks. “You think you understand everything after only a few months, do you? This kid has been putting me through hell since he came to live with me; from what I hear Allen wasn’t one for mischief until he met Lavi.” 

“No, I was,” Allen spoke. “The shit I got into just didn’t involve making a lot noise, and I was just a lot better about not getting caught.” 

“Right,” the other drawled now, a long look at Cross. “A beacon of hope for us all.” 

“Allen, I told you go home,” the older redhead sighed, sounding tired- too tired. 

“Sorry, Dad; I’m going now,” he muttered, and turned away, this time reaching his bike, and heading straight home. 

&

He didn’t have to wait long for his father’s return as well. “What’d I miss?” he asked as neutrally as he could, leaning against the couch. 

“It has been ‘requested’ you stay off that property for the duration of your suspension, and Lavi’s phone has been taken away. As I was leaving, I heard something about the internet suffering the same fate.” 

“…Why is he so mad?” Allen asked quietly, arms hugging himself. “Does he think we don’t actually care about each other, or…?” 

“I believe his reasoning is that you’re too young to know the difference between infatuation and love.” 

“Do you think that?” 

“I think either way, you’re both going to learn something important about life. If it is a mistake, it’s yours to make. I will ask that you sit tight the next week and a half.” 

“No,” the teenager muttered. “It won’t be that long.” 

“No?” 

“Lavi’s birthday is in three days,” he spoke again, and looked up to meet his father’s gaze. “He already has an apartment lined up, they just won’t let him sign the rental agreement until he’s officially of age.” 

“And your relationship will become illegal.” 

“Not for long, and I’ll shout from the city square how willing I am.” 

“I don’t doubt that for a second. Did not think Lavi had that kind of stealth in him, though.” 

“He doesn’t. I do.” 

“Now I understand. I hope you two know what you’re doing.” 

Allen let out a breath of air. “Yeah. Us too.” 

&

The night, around eleven, Allen was surprised to hear his cell phone go off. Lavi did normally call around this time, but… “Tell me you didn’t steal your phone back,” he spoke upon answering. 

“Okay,” a dismal, empty tone returned. “I won’t.” 

Allen kept his sigh internal, mostly because he wasn’t mad at his lover, especially sounding like that. That tone meant he was letting the bullshit get to him. “Only a few more days till you’re out on your own,” he reminded him.

“I know,” was the quick reply. “Probably what’s making me so impatient. Allen… I’ve been wanting to ask you something, but…” 

“Ask me what? I doubt I’ll turn you down. Unless you’re sacrificing kittens. You’re not sacrificing kittens, are you, Lavi?” 

The redhead couldn’t stop a snicker at the joke. “No, I’m not. I know your birthday isn’t until December, but when that time comes-” 

“Of course I’ll move in with you. As long as we can get a cat; Dad would never let me,” the other replied, playing with the dog tags hanging around his neck. 

“As long as you keep its box clean, I know I don’t want to be smelling shit all the time.” 

“I assure you, Lavi, neither do I.” 

“Then deal. Shit,” he realized. “Did we just agree to move in together?” 

“Yeah,” Allen smiled. “We did. Has your grandfather noticed you took the phone back?” 

“…I didn’t exactly hide I was doing it.” 

This time his sigh was audible. 

“I know, I know, stop. I just… had to hear your voice. Especially since it seems like I won’t be seeing a lot of you the next week and a half, unless you stop by work.” 

“You’ll live. Soon, you’ll be so sick of me you’ll be going to your grandfather’s just to get away awhile.” 

“I call bullshit on that here and now. I’ll never get enough of you, so I’ll never get sick of you.” 

He smiled at the sentiment. “I should let you go. I know it sucks now, but you have solid proof it’s going to improve, so next time I hear from you, it better not be to whine.” 

“…You still going to help me move in?” 

“Of course. I’ll be right over to the complex as soon as I get up, and once we get all your stuff in the place, can thoroughly christen each room.” 

“Best. Idea. Ever.” 

Allen smiled again. “I will talk to you soon, and see you shortly after. Okay?” 

The other’s tone was strained, but positive. “Okay. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Allen hung up, still positive the best was ahead, and curled up under the covers, looking forward to the coming day when there would be warm body curled in with him, strong arms wrapped firmly around him, and soft breath lulling him to sleep. 

He smiled again. “Good night, Lavi.”


End file.
